citybuildinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Banpo (fourth)
|name = Banpo |image = Banpo.jpg |game = Emperor: Rise of the Middle Kingdom |era = |dynasty = Xia Dynasty |year = 1934 BCE |funds = 6000 |previous = Banpo (third) Banpo |next = Erlitou (first) Erlitou }} Banpo is a mission found in . Briefing Goals * 500 people in Elegant Dwelling or better * 1 Trading Partner * Produce 4 Jade Carvings in one year Summary You are returning to Banpo for the fourth (and last) time to learn the basics of trade and providing the third food type to your citizens. Just as before, you start the mission as you left it in the previous mission. The goals are somewhat tougher this time around, but you should have little trouble meeting them. The mission briefing already hints as to some upcoming events later in the mission, so you can't yet fulfil the Trading Partner goal. To evolve the housing to Elegant Dwelling, you'll need to provide Appetizing Food: all you need to do is build a Farmhouse for growing the Wheat crop and set up the Mill to accept Wheat, like before. Providing Ceramics should also be very easy, as you only need to place a Ceramics Shop on the Market Square. You should probably give a large gift of Ceramics to Shen Nong before providing them to the city, as he will probably be Unhappy when you start the mission: this can be easy to miss, because the briefing does not make any mention to this addition. At some point during the mission, you'll be notified that a city called Hemudu has been discovered. Head to the Empire Map and send a diplomatic request to open trade: since you don't know what Hemudu buys and sells, sending a gift is pointless and a waste, as you might send them a gift for something they don't need or make already. A diplomatic request is cheaper and, in some missions, could automatically provide a trade route without needing to do anything to open them up as a trade partner. Your request to open trade will most likely be accepted by Hemudu, which immediately satisfies the "Trading Partner" goal. Hemudu is one of the few cities that sell you Jade: the Jade is an item that can only be sourced from imports and is needed to reach the Jade Carvings goal in this mission (Jade is made into Carved Jade in a Jade Carver's Studio). To import the Jade, place a Trading Post for Hemudu and import a small amount of Jade: like most rare items, the Jade costs a bit of money and will drain your treasury funds away if you import too much. Since only 4 carvings need to be produced, you don't need to import much more than 8 jade from them to fulfil the goal. If you are having trouble keeping yourself in the black, you can sell some excess Ceramics to them. Another city will be discovered shortly after: Dawenkou. Just like with Hemudu, send a diplomatic request, although this is not necessary and Dawenkou is probably going to reject any trade agreement. If you do want to open trade with them, you can sell them Ceramics and Carved Jade, as well as excess Hemp. Carved Jade is a valuable export and can help to keep your city within the black in many missions where it is available. However, since only a single trade partner is needed, you don't really need to bother trying to open up the city of Dawenkou for trade. The mission will complete when you've produced 4 Carved Jade in one year (starting from February), assuming that you've met the housing goals. If not, just build some extra housing in your housing area to reach the goal. 04